


Best Friend Tag (or So She Thought?)

by latesleeper, redvelvetfics



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetfics/pseuds/redvelvetfics
Summary: SM Dance Studio has uploaded[SM 3rd Year Anniv!!] Special Video – Best Friend Tag??? #2 (ft. Kim Jongin (KAI) & Kang Seulgi]





	Best Friend Tag (or So She Thought?)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #** : #118  
>  **Author’s Note** : Big thanks for my friend N who constantly encouraged me to finish this fic, redvelvetfics's mods for making this precious fic fest and the prompter who submitted this prompt (I'm having fun with it and I hope you like it!)

Seulgi’s life pretty much can be explain in few sentences.

Her family consist of her parents, one older brother and a dog named Mochi.

She’s on college for three years already with Music as her major.

She’s a part of dance studio named SM Dance Studio, and their youtube channel has more than three hundred thousand subscribers.

Her close friends consist of are-you-an-ahjumma Bae Joohyun, loud-but-precious Son Seungwan, big-maknae Park Sooyoung, and cutie-maknae Kim Yerim.

She’s in love with a boy named Kim Jongin, who happens to be her close friend for five years from the dance studio, and decides to do nothing about it and happily accept the ‘friends’ label.

Sometimes, she’s still feel a ‘pang’ on her heart by the ‘friends’ label, especially when Jongin easily says, “Seulgi is one of my close friend, of course I’ll do it,” after Sehun asked him and Seulgi to be the next couple for Best Friend Tag video—one of the special video events they made for SM Dance Studio’s forth anniversary.

Nevertheless, the day after that, she finds herself and Jongin sitting side by side on their dance studio floor, Sehun and Joohyun behind the camera that currently on recording mode.

“So... what do we supposed to do now?” Jongin asks after they’re done with the introduction and stuff. Joohyun’s face brigthen, as if she’s been waiting for Jongin or Seulgi to ask that.

Seulgi feels uneasy all of sudden.

“We have decided that for this video, we gonna changed the rules a little bit from the first video, and we’re using this ‘thing’ that we made with love.” Joohyun gives Seulgi a stack of white and red cards, and Seulgi takes it before she shows it to the camera.

“Instead of asking each other a question, both of you will try to answer the question at the same time. The white cards are the question cards." Seulgi notices Joohyun’s teasing look when she saw Jongin inches closer to Seulgi to look at the cards.  _ Damn it. _

“If you both have the same answer, we move on to the next question. But if you don’t.” Joohyun points her index finger to the stack of red cards on Jongin’s hand, “You both get the same punishment from the red cards.”

Seulgi sees the fear from Jongin’s eyes is the same as her own.

“Relax, there’s no cruel punishment,” Sehun cuts out, “...Well maybe a few but there’s also a small possibility that you guys will get it. Relax.”

Before Jongin gets up to beat Sehun, Seulgi quickly puts a hand on his shoulder and mutters, “Let’s start now?”

Jongin stares at the stack of white cards before he nods and smiles. “You first.”

When she thought that she stares at the smile a little longer than she tends to do, he quickly takes one of the white cards and reads the question out loud, “My favorite movie?” and before she realized it, Sehun already yells a countdown, “Three... two... one!”

_ “You Are the Apple of My Eye!” _

“You Are the Apple of My Eye!”

Seulgi lets out a soft  _ oh _ at the same time Jongin gives her a thumb up.

“That’s an easy question,” Joohyun clearly not happy seeing that they got it right from the start, “We all know that Seulgi likes that movie.”

“Yeah,” Jongin chuckles. “She makes me watches that movie for five times already. One time over skype.”

“You did the same thing to me,” Seulgi says accusingly, “Billy Elliot? Remember?”

“But I didn’t ask you to watch it through skype at 4 AM—”

Someone suddenly coughs, making Seulgi and Jongin turns their heads to the voice. Sehun mouths  _ ‘duration’ _ before he gives them a judging stares.

Jongin sighs. “Yeah, yeah Oh Sehun.” He takes one of the cards. “My first video on youtube?”

Seulgi grins.  _ Another easy question. _

“Three... two... one!”

_ “Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back!” _

“Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back!”

“I’m bringing sexy back~” Seulgi sing songs as she happily thought that there’s possibility for them to finish this Best Friend Tag without having to do the punishment, as long as the luck is on their side.

“Next question, Seulgi-ya,” Seulgi nods as she takes a card again. “What did I wear the first time we met?”

Jongin’s face suddenly turns into a confuse one.

_ Oh no, _ Seulgi anxiously thought as she answers the question after the countdown,  _ “Blue stripes shirt.” _

_ “Shirt?” _

“He’s right!” Seulgi immediately yells at Joohyun’s evil grin.

“No, Seulgi-ya. The rule is you guys have to say the same answer, and his answer is different from yours.”

Seulgi lets out a small groan. So much for expecting them to finish it without getting punishment.

Jongin mutters a faint  _ ‘sorry’ _ and gives her a kicked puppy face. Seulgi immediately forgives him because he looks cute.

“Now now, take the punishment card, Kim Jongin,” Sehun yells happily—dammit, even Joohyun looks happy now.

“Yes yes,” Jongin glances at Seulgi first before he takes one of the red cards. “Doodle... on the face?”

Seulgi almost chokes.

“Oh, that!” Joohyun quickly searches for something on the plastic bag that has been sitting beside her and once she finds it, she leans closer and gives it to Seulgi. It’s a sharpie. “Use that.”

Sehun says cheekily, “At least we will let you guys decide by your ownself what kind of doodle to make. Do it quick, duration duration.”

Seulgi holds tighther to the sharpie and give an anxious glance to Jongin. The boy only shrughs and says, “It’s okay.” And Seulgi quickly makes pair of whiskers across his cheeks and big black dots on his nose. After Jongin check how he looks on his phone screen, he laughs and takes the sharpie from Seulgi, “Let me make the same thing for you.” and he does.

“Aww, so cute,” Sehun and Joohyun coos at them. Seulgi tense a little bit, Jongin tries to threaten them through his glare but his doodle face doesn’t help at all.

Question after question, they manage to only get two more punishment—their hair turns into white color from the flour they eat Harry Potter™ Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, where Jongin eats soap flavoured beans and Seulgi thankfully gets marshmallow.

Seulgi prays first before she takes another white card.  _ Please, please, please, an easy question. _ But once she sees the words across the card, she goes silent for a moment before reads it out loud, “When is my first kiss?”

Seulgi knows that she’s been Jongin’s friend for five years, but she never talk about this kind of ‘thing’ with him—and of course, Jongin never tries to ask her either. How they are supposed to answer it with the same thing if Jongin doesn’t know the answer?

_ Or maybe he knows? _ Seulgi cautiously looking at how Jongin doesn’t seem that fazed with the question and only nodding his head following the rhythm of Joohyun’s countdown.

“—one!”

_ “Not yet.” _

“I don’t know.”

As expected, Seulgi lets out a huff. “I’d never talk about this with Jongin before—”

“So you haven’t had it?”

Seulgi closes her mouth immediately before she looks strangely into Jongin’s eyes.

“First kiss, I mean.” He finished the question.

_ Of course she knows what he means, _ Seulgi blinks. “Yeah.”

“Never kiss someone in Truth or Dare?”

Seulgi laughs. “Never,” she carefully thinks about it first before she adds, “I guess I’m saving it for the right person.”  _ or she currently saving it for Jongin, _ but the boy doesn’t have to know it.

“Oh. Okay.”

He doesn’t say anything, just quietly takes one of the red card and his eyes widen once he sees the words across the card. “Can I take another card—?”

“Nope!” Sehun smirks. “You only have one chance to choose. I guess it’s your bad luck if you chose the wrong one.”

“Oh Sehun, God dammit it must be yours,” Jongin says through his gritted teeth. “Kiss each other on the lips.”

_ Huh. _

Sehun’s smirk grows wider, Joohyun’s mouth forms a big ‘o’ and Seulgi simply feels that her hearts has been dropped.

" _No no no,_ ” she mumbles frantically, “I’m not doing this punishment.”

She’s  _ totally _ not gonna kiss her crush on the video that will be watched by lots of people.

“Yeah,” Jongin adds, his voice souds small, “I thought the same too.”

Seulgi knows that it’s partly his embarrassement that makes him saying that, but she still feel the sting from the words. It’s like he truly doesn’t want to do that with Seulgi, because they are friends. And friends don’t do anything like that.

“But can I something first? You can edit this part if it’s unnecessary.”

That perks the interest of Seulgi, Sehun and Joohyun.

“O-of course,” and that’s the first time Sehun stuttered that day. He’s staring at Jongin a little bit too hard, as if he’s trying to read what’s the meaning behind Jongin’s serious face.

Jongin takes a deep breath, before he calls out, “Kang Seulgi,” and he looks straight into Seulgi’s eyes, “I like you.”

That’s certainly not what Seulgi have expected.

“...what?”

Seulgi can faintly hear how Joohyun whispers  _ ‘what is this’ _ and Sehun replies  _ ‘I don’t know!’ _ and the intensity of Jongin’s eyes slowly makes her melt and her brain frantically screaming like a madman.

“I like you, for a while now. I know that it’s weird that I said it out of nowhere.. but the idea of kissing you makes me a little bit dizzy and I guess I’m starting to babbling now. It just, I want to kiss you and I feel happy that I’m gonna be your first kiss, but then I remembered that you said you’re saving it for the right person and I thought  _ ‘Oh then I can’t do it’ _ but I don’t want to do nothing and let it the opportunity slides.”

The more Seulgi’s looking into the depth of Jongin’s eyes, the more she sees the feeling that he hides.The nervousness, the embarrassement, the honesty. “So I’m gonna ask this first...”  _ even his voice starts to phrase those feelings, _ “Will you be my girlfriend?”

It’s still feel surreal that Seulgi starts to pinch her arm and flinches at the pain. It’s clearly not a dream. It’s real.

It’s real and she breathes out, “Yes.”

And Seulgi never saw Jongin’s smile that wide before.

“Then can I...?” his eyes flickers to her lips as he leans closer.

Seulgi laughs. She knows damn well that her cheeks must be as red as tomato right now but she couldn't care less as she nods her head and meets Jongin halfway.

She even forgot that they’re still on the same room with Sehun and Joohyun.

\--

**SM Dance Studio** has uploaded  **[SM 3rd Year Anniv!!] Special Video – Best Friend Tag??? #2 (ft. Kim Jongin (KAI) & Kang Seulgi]**

\--

“What are you looking at?” Seulgi doesn’t answer the question as she feels pair of arms pulls her back deeper into Jongin’s chest, and he puts his chin on Seulgi’s shoulder. She pulls her tabs closer to them too so Jongin can see clearly what’s on her screen. “Oh, it’s already hit five thousands views?” he makes a low whistles.

Seulgi hums. “Yeah, it’s not even a day.”

She practically can hear the smile from Jongin’s voice, “Yeah.”

“By the way,” Seulgi points her index finger to the screen, “You should see the top comment.”

“Huh?”

Jongin’s eyes follows the where her index finger pointing at and burying his laugh into the crook of Seulgi’s neck.

**I TOLD YOU KAISEUL IS REAL MY SHIP IS FUCKING SAILING (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ**

1015 thumbs up, 0 thumbs down


End file.
